Olympian Guyvers
by Gren Makashima
Summary: What could this title mean. Read the story to find out


_I do not own the rights to the Guyver franchise or andything else in this story, except the idea and use of the Galactic units.~GalacticGuyver_

Since the time of gods of yore Guyvers have exsisted. But those "gods" were just ordinary people who found a special device called the Guyver one who the Greeks called Zeus had a special unit called the Galactic unit.

_~2000 years later in Arizona.~_

Everyone knew of Kronos and had accepted their domination of the even accepted that people would go missing and never retun due to their experiments to create the perfect Zoanoid. Eon despised that Kronos now had a world of guinea pigs at their disposal. But he knew he lacked the power and force to oppose Kronos. Eon knew that there was no way he could defeat Hamilcar Baracus and Archanfel by himself, or at least not with out the help of the Guyvers. But sadly the Guyvers had parished not two years before. Eon stopped daydreaming and rejoined reality and his paper work. The stack of papers had the Kronos emblem stamped on the top right corner. Two years ago Eon reluctantly applied for a job at Kronos to be a scientist. He got the job and became the lead scientist for all of had been sent to the Arizona testing grounds which was about 10 miles north of Seligman and 40 miles under ground. Baracus entered the tube chamber where Eon was checking results and adding chemicals.

"How are the Zoanoids coming along Morimoto?"

"Very well sir. The enzymes are at 90%completetion and the Ramotith are at 70%."

"Very good." Baracus said as he patted Eon on the back, who hide a grimace from his face.

Later that day Eon clocked out. Even though Kronos offered him residence in the facility he decided that living in an area that was far away from Kronos bases was the best. Eon bought a small apartment in Kingman. He had then lined all of the wall,ceilings and floors with lead to prevent any Kronos spying. Eon started locking the door and set his keys on the table placed beside the door. He then proceeded to walk to the kitchen just as his stomach started to release a low rumble. He decide to get something to eat and then go to was glad that it was Friday and he didn't have to go to that horrid facility in the grabbed a cold slice of pizza from the fridge and a coke and sat on the couch. He sat the coke on the coffee table in front of the couch and started to look through the papers that were stacked on the table. The contained information on the lost guyver unit. The last time it was seen was back in the time of ancient Greece when the "gods" were around. The truth of the matter was that they were weilders of the Guyver units. But the "god" Eon was most focused on was Zues who had the unit Eon had been serching for since he started at Kronos, the Galactic unit. This unit was 4x stronger than the guyvers and it could evolve. Eon knew that with this unit he could easily be Kronos and return the rights to the people.

_~ Next morning in the Halapai Mountains~_

Eon had been hiking on the mountian becuse it was the last known location of the Galactic unit. He had searched the mountians high and flow but had always come up empty handed but this time he knew it would be a different came across a cave he had never encountered before. He always like the adventure of new things so he entered the mouth of the he entered and his eyes adjusted to the darkness that lay before him he saw a faint started to make his way through the cavernstowards the glow. After about an hour and a half of walking Eon finally hit the mother load. There in front of him was a Relic ship. "I just hope the Galactic unit is still in there." Eon said quietly to himself. He walked onto the ship and found exactly what he was looking for, but he slipped and fell face upward and landed on the unit slamming the back of his head on the unit activating it. Oddly unlike most of those who have allowed the Guyver to attach it self he did not scream in pain as it forced its way into every oriface he had. He just sat calmly and waited for the transformation to the transformation was done he got up and walked around getting use to the feel and the wieght of the bio minutes later he exited the ship and disengaged his walked out of the cave and hiked down the mountain surprised that he found it so easily. He knew that the armor would form to his disires. His disires were for Baracus and Archanfel to drown in a pool of their own blood. So the armor sensing these desires changed its colors to blood red and a very dark shade of went to bed that night with a huge smile on his face.

~Monday at the Arizona Kronos Testing Facility (a.k.a AKTF)~

Eon entered the facility with a new fire buring in his eyes. He had regained the confidence he needed to defeat the evil of Kronos. But he also knew that he couldn't just flaunt it around but keep it secret for a while. He figure in a couple weeks he would quit and then start his campaign against Kronos. Eon did his rounds making sure all of the Zoanoids were at the peak of perfection, or at least they looked that way. Eon had slipped a chemical in each tank that would kill the zoanoid with any contact with oxygen for a twenty minute period. Eon started to chuckle as Baracus entered the chamber.

"What is so funny Morimoto ?"

Nothing, Sir just a little joke I hear a while ago."

" I want to hear this "little joke.""

"I don't think you would, sir. You see it is a joke my family has just for us. So it is kind of a sacred thing."

"Very well Morimoto. How are the Zoanoids coming along ?"

" All Zoanoids are prepared for battle sir."

"Good sent them out to...scare the people into believing us again. Oh and Morimoto your fired."

"Why?" Eon asked with a puzzled look on his face or at least he tried to make it look that way he was deeply relieved.

"You sabotaged the previous Zoanoids. They didn't even get off the grounds. You were sloppy last time Eon and I don't like those who betray me. Now you can save your self if you can find the legendary Galactic unit but until that time you are fired."

"Sir ."

"Yes Morimoto ?"

" I will never find that unit for you because even I can't find it and I have searched for two years. So if it can be found who is to say it hasn't already been found and the user is just keeping quiet?"

"Good point Morimoto, but your still fired. I want you out of this base by the end of the day." Baracus left and Eon let out a sigh. He didn't have to resign after all.


End file.
